


Green Is The Prettiest Color.

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Jealousy is best served hot.Or;Where Sergio Ramos finds out Cristiano Ronaldo has a crush on Lionel Messi and doesn't know it. He tries to set them up through the best possible way he know how: A piping hot plate of Jealousy.





	

"It's so obvious!" Sergio whispers to Iker, his voice low so no one else heard him, but filled with excitement. "Don't meddle in things that don't involve you, Nene." Iker sighs, swirling his fork between the pieces of chopped up fruit. "Listen, Iker. I'm telling you. Cris has a crush on that little Barça alien. He doesn't even know it! He's too caught up in beating him that he doesn't even realise he does." Sergio tried to make him understand. "Maybe he's just too caught up on trying to be the best, not Messi." Iker replied with a snort, popping a strawberry in his mouth, looking through his phone as he chewed.

 

"It's not just that- I thought that was all it was at first too. But.. you don't think that maybe Cris has gotten a bit- you know.." He urged the other player on as he hinted at it. "I know what?" Iker looks at him confused. "You know. That Cris is a little bit of.. that." Iker looked at him annoyed now. "A little bit of what?" "Obsessed." He whispers quietly, staring at the Portuguese across the room intently with narrowed eyes. Iker peeks a look at him, the fork in his hand freezing. "Are you trying to tell me, that Real's number one star is going crazy over a little pale Argentinian that has been his sole enemy ever since he left Man United!?" Iker asked, looking at Sergio as if he's crazy.

 

"Don't look at me like that." Sergio snaps. "How can I not? What you just said is the stupidest thing I've ever heard- Cris is not obsessed with Messi." Iker retorted. "Oh he's not obsessed with him?" Sergio narrows his eyes. "Then explain this to me. Earlier this week, I went to his house and I was just hanging out. I opened his closet in his bedroom-" Iker cuts him off with a small squeak. "Don't tell me he has a shrine for Messi- or like one of those weird movies were there's just a bunch of pictures taped to the back of his door with heart faces-" Sergio stops him immediately. "No! What the fuck Iker?"

 

"What!? That's what obsessed people do!" Iker defended. "No- I found a Barcelona jersey. It was Messi's. It was just kinda thrown on the floor." Iker's interested look became bored. "You hyped me up for nothing. Like seriously, Sergio? A jersey?" The younger Spaniard gritted his teeth in annoyance. "There's no way in hell Cris would have his jersey just kept- even if he got it, he'd end up burning it with a evil grin on his face- something was up. But I kinda brushed it off the way you are right now. I was more attentive though. I was observing him more closely. I started thinking back to moments were he interacted with things that involved Messi. Even during the World Cup final- you remember how he got up and left?" He asked Iker who seemed to be taking this more seriously now, listening carefully to what his best friend was saying.

 

"Yeah. He said he wasn't feeling well." Iker frowned. "I am almost a hundred percent positive it was because Lionel lost. After he saw his face when that final whistle blew, he just got up and left. He looked like he was gonna be sick just by watching his face crumble." Iker laughed nervously. "Come on, that's nothing." Sergio raises another eyebrow. "Nothing, huh? I see him sometimes- on instagram. He's stalking Messi's Instagram page. He looks so transfixed and looks at each picture closely. But he doesn't EVER like or follow." Iker ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Again- not really a big deal."

 

"He hates Neymar." Sergio then said, and Iker stared at him in shock. "He does not." Sergio laughed. "Whenever he sees pictures of Neymar and Lionel together, he gets so angry- no one noticed though. Whenever we watch their matches and they hug each other like they always do with their little Barça friendship shit, Cris glares at the screen almost as if he wants to set it on fire."

 

"No he doesn't." Iker snorted, although he could vaguely remember Cris doing things like that when Messi and Neymar celebrated goals together- even seeing him crush a water bottle between his hand. "You don't believe me?" Sergio rose an eyebrow. "Okay Sergio. If you can somehow prove to me that Cris hates Neymar, then I'll believe that he's got a crush on Lionel Messi." Sergio stood up then. "Alright." With a frown of confusion, Iker watched as Sergio walked out of the lunch area smoothly.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"What the fuck did you do!" Iker shouted lowly to Sergio over the smashing sounds. "You told me to prove it to you." Sergio shrugged, wincing when he heard a trash can get knocked down roughly. They watched as Cris ripped up the pictures Sergio had shoved in his locker. "Fucking Brazilian piece of shit!" Cris shouted, anger burning in his eyes as he threw the pictures violently to the floor. Pictures of Leo and Neymar, kissing cheeks, hugging and smiling, and just looking happy together we're stomped on furiously by Cris's boots. "What's going on in here!" Marcelo ran in with a panicked look.

 

Cris grabbed them, ripping them in half. He shoved the halves with Leo away in his locker before grabbing all the Neymar ones and storming out of the locker room and down the hallway until he was outside. "Cris! What are you doing!?" Isco's eyes widened as he follows a stumbling Iker, Sergio, and Marcelo who ran out after the furious Portuguese. "Fuck! I didn't think he'd get this mad!" Sergio cried out, watching as Cris lit one up with a match he got from God knows where, dropping it onto the cement floor, before dropping all of them one by one, watching Neymar's goofy grin burn into blackness.

 

"Is that Neymar!?" Marcelo gaped. "He's burning Neymar!" Isco cried. "You're an idiot!" Iker tried to strangle Sergio. "Who does he think he is! One full season with Barcelona and he suddenly thinks he can hug and kiss him like that.." Cris whispers to himself, eyes looking crazed and blazed as they watched the orange flames ignite. Iker froze, his hands wrapped around Sergio's neck loosely. "Okay. I believe you." He whispers as Cris stood up, storming back in while mumbling his hatred towards Neymar.

 

After awhile, the fire was out in ashes and the four of them stared at it in silence. "Why the hell was Cris burning pictures of Neymar? Sergio- what'd you do?" Marcelo's turned to the Spaniard. "Cris is in _love_ with him. I thought it was a crush- this is way worse." Sergio stared at the ashes, running his fingers through some, watching it fall to the ground. "Call him." Sergio turned to Marcelo. Marcelo blinked at him. "What?" Sergio rolls his eyes. "Call Neymar."

 

"Can someone please explain what's going on!?" Isco cried out.

 

"Cris loves Lionel Messi but he doesn't know he does, Sergio found out and he tried to prove it to me by making Cris jealous with pictures of Messi and Neymar in his locker, Cris got mad and cut them in half and burned the ones with Neymar. But why the fuck are you trying to call Neymar!?" Iker turned to Sergio. "Cris loves Messi!?" Isco gasped. "Yes! Keep up, Isco." Sergio snapped, grabbing Marcelo's phone.

 

He clicked the caller ID that was labelled **Ney**.

 

It rang for a few moments before the call was answered. They heard crashes and loud voices filled with laughter. "Geri- give me my shoes! I want to go home!" A voice familiar to that of Messi's snapped.

 

"Claudio- catch!"

 

"Can you guys shut up for once in your life!" Mascherano's voice shouted.

 

"Dani! Have you seen my hat!?"

 

"Hell if I knew! Hey, I'm making Feijoada tonight! Anyone wanna join?" Dani called out.

 

"Oh! Save me a plate!" Jordi's voice called.

 

"Me too!"

 

"What the fuck?" Iker whispers to Sergio. "They're crazy." Sergio replies.

 

"Guys! Hold on! Marcelo's on the phone- RAFA GET OFF ME!" They heard a loud smack.

 

"Ow! Ter! Neymar's being violent again!" Rafinha cried out.

 

"Rafa- why are you wearing my gloves?" The German keeper called back.

 

They heard shuffling, and then a door opening and closing. "Hey, sorry Marcelo. Geri was riling everyone up. Did you need something? Wanna talk? It's kinda strange for you to call up during the Club season.." Neymar trailed off.

 

"Uh- yeah, hey. It's actually Sergio." Sergio replied awkwardly. "Ramos!?" Neymar asks with a confused shout.

 

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something important- are you alone?" He asks. "Oh fuck- hold on." Neymar whispers, and they heard rustling. "Hey Ney?" Messi's voice called. "Yeah- I'm over here Leo." He heard the sound of footsteps. "Geri finally gave you your shoes back?" Neymar asks, his voice nervous. "Yeah. You know how he is. Anyways, do you want to go catch some lunch with Luis and I? I think Marc's coming too." Leo asks, his voice filled with warmth and happiness. It always surprises Sergio. Whenever he heard Leo talk it was always in a quiet, polite, and reserved manner. Almost like a robot. Yet as soon as he was with his teammates he suddenly became more natural, a lot more comfortable. 

 

"Uh.. Maybe next time Leo. I have something I gotta do right now." Neymar replied. "Oh. Okay. We'll see you later today then."

 

"Yeah. Bye." They heard shuffling until it suddenly stopped. "What did Marcelo want?" Leo asks. They all froze. "Oh god, don't let Ney fuck up right now.. he's such a bad liar." Marcelo whispers. "Uh- he, uh.. you know- just wanted to, uh. J-Just wanted to t-talk and stuff. Yeah?" Neymar stuttered. Sergio face palmed. "Okay... see you later."

 

After a few moments they heard running.  They heard a door open and close and then a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'm in my car under a tree. What secrecy are we talking about?" Neymar asked lowly. "Did you put on your sunglasses, Ney?" Marcelo asked with an annoyed look on his face. "It's scary how well you know me." Neymar replied smugly. "The hell you need sunglasses for?" Isco asked.

 

"Is that Isco? How many of you Blancos are listening? Whatever- the sunglasses just add to the effect of being a spy. Now- what's the mission?" 

 

"This isn't Men in Black!" Isco snapped.

 

"I do have a mission for you though, Neymar." Sergio answered. "How interesting!" Neymar replied excitedly. "I feel like I'm James Bond." 

 

"Alright listen. I'm going to tell you something and I need to know that I can trust you not to tell anyone, okay?" Sergio asked carefully. "I won't tell." Neymar replied, and Sergio turned to Marcelo for confirmation. "He knows how to keep his mouth shut- especially with the press. He won't tell." Marcelo promised. "Okay- Cristiano is in love with Leo."

 

There was silence until they heard Neymar cheering loudly to himself. "I knew it! I knew it!" Iker blinked. "Wait what?" Neymar babled on. "I knew it. Leo always did have a crush on him. He doesn't admit- I don't even think he knows he does- but he does. He's always defending him in the locker room and staring at him during shows and interviews. Even during games he's secretly watching him-" Sergio cuts him off quickly. "Wait- Leo likes Cris!?" Neymar pauses abruptly. "Well, I think he does. So does Rafa and Dani. You know- Brazilian intuition."

 

"That- That's perfect!" Sergio exclaimed. "Wait- for what?" Neymar asked confused. "We're setting the two of them together." Sergio answers, and Iker turns to give him a sharp look. "No. You can't mess around with their relationship, Sergio." Neymar hanged up and Sergio turned to Iker. "It's not a relationship, Iker! It's a _we like each other but we're gonna act like we hate each other_ interaction!" Iker glared at Sergio. "You can't do this!" The phone rang, but this time it was a FaceTime. Sergio answered. Neymar's face appeared, and he seemed to be frowning behind his large sunglasses, wearing a white shirt and black blazer. "Are you sitting in your trunk!?" Isco snorted. Neymar grinned goofily, his white teeth blinding. "Aw, Isco. We wouldn't want anyone to see me talking to Real players, now would we?" 

 

Marcelo rolled his eyes, appearing on the screen. "That's why we call instead of FaceTime, idiota." Neymar's grin widened. "Ah, Marce. You look even uglier on camera than in person." 

 

"Funny." Marcelo tsks. "Anyways- I don't like phone calls. I like to see the person I'm talking to. That's just how I am. I'd rather talk to you guys in person, but that's a bit difficult to do." Neymar shrugged, taking his sunglasses off, putting them in his lap as he rested his back against the back of the back seats. His piercing green eyes burned into the screen. "What's this about Ronaldo and Leo?" Sergio opened his mouth to speak, but Iker cuts him off. "Nothing." Sergio turned to Iker in anger. "You know what, Iker!? Why don't you just fuck off and mind your own goddamn business if your going to be a complete asshole!" Sergio snapped, and he instantly regretted it as he watched the keeper's mouth shut, eyes turning dull. "Wait, Iker-" He reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Iker pulled back violently, turning and walking off into the building without a word. Marcelo and Isco stayed quiet.

 

Sergio pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Okay.. that was a bit unnecessary." Neymar commented quietly.  Sergio sighed. "He's only looking out for him, Ramos. Both of you are. You were a bit too harsh." He continued. "I know that!" He snaps, before shutting his eyes. "I know that- I'll apologise to him later. Anyways, about Leo and Cris." He began, but his heart was heavy with thought on his best friend. "We're trying to set them up. But both of them are too oblivious to figure out that they like each other, and too stubborn to talk to each other- that's what Iker doesn't understand. They're too proud to talk to each other on their own. They need our help."

 

Neymar stared at Sergio's face, his crystal green eyes piercing into him. "You guys aren't doing this to fuck with Leo, are you?" Sergio's reply was instant. "No! Of course not. Never." Neymar narrowed his eyes slightly, before he smirked. "Alright! I'll help. What do you want me to do?" 

 

"Well, our main plan is to make Cris jealous enough to the point where he'll make the first move- because I highly doubt we'd be able to make Leo do anything. The guy's like a stone surrounded by a cement wall-"

 

"Shut up! Leo is not like a stone. Just because he doesn't let his emotions come through doesn't mean he doesn't have any! Just because he acts like he doesn't care doesn't mean he doesn't! He cares, okay? Just because he's more stronger then you emotionally doesn't fucking mean he's a fucking  _pecho frío_ -" Neymar told him off angrily, his eyes blazing with fury that Sergio stopped abruptly, mouth left open as he froze. "Ney, Ney! Calma, calma. He didn't mean it." Marcelo hushed his Brazilian friend down. "Pessoas de merda às vezes homem!" Neymar groaned in Portuguese, running a hand down his face before looking back at Sergio with an apoplectic look, his face looking tired.

 

"Sorry Ramos. It's just- the Argentine press has been killing Leo with this pecho frío bullshit. He's getting really hurt with it. I- I've been trying to help him best I can. It frustrates me when I hear people call him things like that. Just- please don't call him that. He's not that." Neymar sighs.

 

"No- I'm sorry. That was my fault. I don't know him well enough to say things like that. Your right." Sergio replies quickly with guilt. He's just making everyone mad today- Cris, Iker, and now even Neymar- who takes everything with humor. "So what were you saying?" Neymar asks, a bit more reserved than he was before Sergio had talked about Leo. He was a bit more cautious.

 

"Right- well, I put these pictures of you and Leo celebrating together and things like that in Cristiano's locker- and, uh.. he kinda cut the two of you a part and then burned you." Sergio laughs nervously. He gauges Neymar's reaction, who blinks at Sergio. All of a sudden he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Meu Deus! Não!" He cried in laughter. "Neymar- he hates you." Sergio says slowly, creeped out at how amusing the Brazilian found this. "No way! Don't tell me that he's so jealous of our friendship that he'd burn my pictures and make a vendetta to destroy me!?" Neymar was in tears as he gasped for breath, face turning red with his laughing. "He also completely destroyed the fucking locker room! The poor janitors." Isco mentions. 

 

"So, what? He thinks we're lovers?" Neymar snorted. "Obviously that's not possible because Leo likes him and I like James-" Neymar stopped abruptly, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. All three Real Madrid players froze. "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Marcelo shouted. "Did you just fucking say you like James!? _Our_ James!? James Rodriguez!?" Sergio gasped, while Isco just screamed into his arm to mufffle it. "Forget everything I just said!" Neymar snaps, cheeks flushing a dark red as he became embarrassed with his slip, eyes averting from the camera. 

 

"Hell no I'm not forgetting what you just said! Since when? It was during the fucking Copa, wasn't it? I saw the way you looked at him after you got that red card. It was after he pulled you aside to talk, wasn't it!?" Marcelo demanded for answers. "Marcelo, if you guys don't stop talking about it then I'm hanging up." Neymar threatened, looking like he wanted the ground to eat him up. "No! No! Marcelo stop it." Sergio shoves him slightly. "I can't! James is like my little brother-" Marcelo began. "Stop it." Sergio ordered with his vice-captain voice he used before games. Marcelo drops it, crossing his arms with a pout.

 

"Okay- we're not going to talk about it right now. Let's go back to Leo and Cris." Sergio reassured, and Neymar relaxed, a relieved look crossing his face. "Anyways, we just want you to act like you like Leo- hug him, kiss him, flirt with him- all of it when your around Cris or the press. And just talk about Cristiano with Leo. We'll talk about Leo here in Madrid with Cris. And whenever you're around Cris with Leo, just act smug- which shouldn't be difficult with you. Act like you own Leo and you know it, and maybe Cris will finally get fed up." Sergio explains.

 

"Alright- sounds simple enough. Hey! Why don't we throw a party?" Neymar asks. "What- you mean like here?" Isco asked confused. "Yeah! Make it a party for New Years! New Year's Night is tomorrow anyways. Just invite Geri and tell him to bring everyone- He'll force all of them to go. Maybe we could speed this plan into one night." Neymar explains his idea thoroughly. 

 

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sergio compliments, looking genuinely impressed. "You're not as stupid as I thought." Neymar scoffs. "Should I take that as a compliment, Ramos?"

 

"Sergio." 

 

"Huh?" Neymar looks at him with confusion in his now hazel eyes. "Sergio. Call me Sergio. We're friends now, right?" Neymar peers up at him for a moment before grinning a large grin, happiness shining in his eyes. "Yes. Friends. On that case, you can call me Ney." Sergio smiled. Maybe Barcelona players weren't as bad as he was making them out to be (he still didn't like Suarez, though).

 

"Alright, Ney. Thank you for helping us out." Neymar smiled cheekily. "No problem Sergio. Anything for Leo." Sergio stops for a moment rubbing the back of his head. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about it- but when did this thing with James happen?" Sergio asks carefully. Neymar's smile drops, and he looks away, observing the first aid kit sitting in his trunk. "Since the Copa." "I knew it!" Marcelo shouted, causing Neymar to shut his eyes, hiding his face in his arms as he brought his knees up to hug them. "Stop it Marcelo! This doesn't concern you!" Sergio snaps at his friend. "You're making him uncomfortable. He's serious about this." He then whispers to Marcelo who sighs. 

 

"I'm sorry Ney. I'm just upset with myself for not noticing earlier." Marcelo apologies. "It's fine. Besides, you guys are the only ones that know about it, anyway. No one from Barça has noticed." Neymar replied, resting his chin on his knees. Sergio gives him a sympathetic look. "It was actually after the match." Neymar spoke up quietly. "When he pulled me aside and told me to calm down, it made me a little confused. But, then he came to my room." Marcelo blinks. James hadn't mentioned this to anyone from Real. And it seemed like Neymar hadn't said a word about it to Barça either. "We- We talked. He asked me about what happened with the red card and he just comforted me. I just couldn't believe that out of all people, he was the one that came to console me. We laughed, played a little Fifa- nothing that wouldn't be out of the ordinary with friends. But it was different with him. It was a type of happiness that was different from friends. With friends, after they left I would be happy thinking back to all the things we did. With him, when he left- I was just empty. I wanted him to come back. Is that weird?" Neymar asks, seeming to be in a trance.

 

"No." Sergio all but whispers, listening to the Brazilian carefully.

 

"It wasn't until after he left that I realised I really liked him- more than I probably should." Neymar rubbed his eyes as if he was tired with just thinking.

 

"Listen- I'm not going to lie to you and give you false hope by telling you he likes you back." Sergio began, and Neymar stared at his knees thoughtfully. "But, just that he hasn't talked about it with us is weird. And, to let you know, James doesn't do that to just anyone. The fact that he was comfortable enough to come to you to talk and make you feel better is huge. In a way, James is kinda like Leo. He keeps most of his emotions to himself and to those who are very near to him. He keeps mostly to himself- he's shy. And at other points, he's kinda like Cris. He gets angry quickly and doesn't take any type of shit from anyone. So just put that into consideration. I could do something if you want-"

 

"Please don't meddle into this." Neymar whispers, staring up at the roof of his car tentatively. "Leave him alone. I don't want him to think about me." Sergio frowns at Neymar. "I can-" Neymar cuts him off. "Don't. I don't want him to think about me." Sergio doesn't meddle. "Anyways- I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up.

 

Sergio swears he saw tears fall out of the Brazilian's eyes right before he hangs up.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"What the fuck are Barcelona players doing here?" Pepe whispers to Sergio. "I invited them." Sergio replies happily over the loud music, finding them in the door way. "Cris! Look who's here." Marcelo pulls the Portuguese to the door. Cristiano's grin drops, his heart drops, and his mouth drops open. "Hey Cris." Geri ruffled his hair. Cris didn't look up at him, eyes fixated on Leo. "Hey Geri." He mumbles unconsciously. His eyes then trail up the arm that was wrapped around Leo's shoulders. He met the hazel colored eyes of Neymar. "Hey Cristiano." Neymar says mockingly as he bends down and places a soft kiss on the left side of Leo's pink cheek, smug eyes never leaving Cris's. Cris clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into tight fists. He blinks back to look at Leo, who was already staring at him with those confusing brown eyes that always looked so intense. 

 

He gives him a personal look, his eyes taking in every feature of Leo's pale face. Neymar presses his nose softly against the side of Leo's head as the walk in, taking in a deep breath. "You smell incredible. What shampoo do you use, Leo?" Neymar was actually genuinely curious, because the tiny argentine smelled amazing. Cris glared at him hatefully. "I actually don't remember the name. It's a coconut oil one though." Leo shrugs, resting his head on Ney's shoulder as they said in a couch. It was natural for Leo to do things like that. But in Cristiano's eyes it was a stab in the heart. 

 

"Yeah, Leo. Tell us- what shampoo do you use? We're all so curious!" Cristiano retorts sarcastically, sitting down in the chair across from them angrily while Isco sits next to him and Marcelo and Sergio sit next to Neymar and Leo. Geri, Luis, Ivan, Mascherano, Andrès, Xavi, Dani, Rafa, Marc, German Marc, Jordi, Sergi, Casemiro, Toni, Raphael, Keylor, Álvaro, Nacho, Fábio, and Gareth all joined them on the large circle of couches, all spread out with Real players next to Barça players, just conversing with each other.

 

Sergio looked down at his phone, to the texts he sent to Iker who didn't reply.

 

**_To: San Iker_ **

**_Please come Iker. I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to look out for him, but he needs this push. I can't do this without you here._ **

 

Sergio sighs as he sends it, not getting a reply back. He turns back to Leo, Cris, and Ney. Leo and Cris are staring st each other, eyes deep with emotion. Almost as if they're having a conversation with each other, just without words. "Hey- Mats! Look! A German fish." Rafa laughed, squishing Toni's cheeks. "I know Rafa- we play together. Let him go." The keeper scolded, pulling his hand away. "Why are Brazilians so touchy?" Toni whined. "That's how we are! Homy Brazilians!" Raphael laughs. 

 

"Leo!" Neymar whined, throwing a leg over the others, wrapping his both arms around the Argentine as he hugged him tightly. Neymar then peaked a look at Cristiano who was glaring at him furiously, arms gripping his chair tightly. Then Neymar did the worst thing he possibly could- he winked at Cris and then pressed a kiss against Leo's neck. Cris slammed his hands down on his chair, about to stand up and kick the Brazilian out. He stopped, sitting back in his chair while griping his knees tightly. 

 

He flushed in anger, bitting his lip to contain foul words. "You seem very _touchy_ today. Any specific reason _why_?" Cris asked Neymar lowly with gritted teeth. Neymar laughed against Leo's ear, infuriating Cris even more. "Oh- I just _love_ Leo. He's the best. I'm _always_ hugging him. This is normal. Leo doesn't mind, do you?" A smug Neymar and a furious Cris turned to look at Leo. Leo felt a bit hopeless under both their gazes. "I-I don't mind." Leo's voice was small, eyes never leaving Cris's. His answer added fuel to the already large fire burning inside of Cris, who now glared at Leo. "Of course he doesn't. Because- after all, we are _always_ like this." Neymar smirks at Cris, before hugging Leo even tighter, pressing another kiss against his cheek, making sure he was even closer to the Argentine's mouth. 

 

"Sorry I'm late! I had to Skype my sister real quick-" 

 

Neymar's lips on Leo's cheek froze. He opened his eyes looking towards the source of the voice. James cut himself off, standing frozen next to a seated Marc. His eyes stared at Neymar deeply. His eyes trailed then from him, to his lips placed on Leo's cheeks, his leg thrown over Leo's, his arms wrapped around Leo. Neymar pulled his lips off Leo, his heart racing. James looked shocked at first, then hurt, and then cold. He curled his fingers into a tight fist as his lips pressed together in a grim line. 

 

He sat down quietly in the chair next to Cris, cold brown eyes piercing into Neymar, watching his every move. All confidence left Neymar- he felt like he was doing something wrong. He became quiet, staring hard at the ground as he slowly pulled away from Leo, going into his own space. Sergio and Marcelo watched it all with wide eyes. "I have to use the restroom." Neymar says quietly, standing up and walking hurriedly past everyone towards the hallway until he disappeared. James's eyes never left the Brazilian until he was gone. They then shut, and the Colombian leaned his head against his chair, fingers clenching against one another nervously. 

 

Sergio and Marcelo looked at each other before they got up and shifted passed everyone and down the hallway where Neymar had gone. They found him sitting in the floor, forehead pressed against the wall with hands over his ears, eyes shut. "Neymar." Marcelo out a hand on his back softly. "I-I can't. Why did you invite _him_?" Neymar turned to Sergio with hurt eyes. "I can't do this with him here." Sergio grabbed him by his shoulders. "I wasn't paying enough attention to James, Ney. He's not like Cris with his emotions. I couldn't tell as easily with him as I could with Cris. I think he likes you too. What I saw just then wasn't just friendship." Sergio told him honestly. 

 

"No! Shut up! He doesn't want me here. He doesn't like me. He doesn't even consider me as a friend.." Neymar trailed off, a look of horror and pain on his face.

 

"Neymar-" Marcelo tried, but the Barcelona striker stood up, running into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. Sergio knocked on the door. "Ney! Come on!"

 

 Cris sat down next to Leo now, who tensed. "So," he began harshly. "New boy toy?" Leo turned to him, staring. "What does it matter to you?" Cris grabbed Leo's arm, clenching his fingers tightly around his wrist. "Fucking your teammates isn't a really humble thing to do, is it?" Leo smirked. "I never said I was humble. And it's not just fucking." He didn't give anymore to Cris, let him think what he wanted. Cris leaned down to him. "I really hate you, you know that right?" Leo turned to him, noses inches a part but Leo's eyes didn't waver past Cris's eyes. " _I don't care_." 

 

With that, he turned back into the conversation Rafinha and Mats were having. Cris felt anger blooming in him. He'd be fine with a _hate you too_ , or _don't hate you_. But a _don't care_ was painful. He let go, standing up and storming off into the kitchen. Leo rubbed the angry red fingerprints that were left on his pale skin, staring thoughtfully at the door the Portuguese had disappeared from. His eyes suddenly met James, and he was slightly shocked to discover the Colombian glaring at him. Yet as soon as Leo stared back, James turned away. 

 

"Neymar! Just listen-" Sergio pleaded, until he was cut off. 

 

"Move." A voice ordered emotionlessly. Sergio's eyes snapped up from the wood door to meet Iker's brown ones, he was suddenly relieved. "Iker-"

 

"Move." Sergio complied, and Iker slipped into where he was. He knocked on the door softly. "Neymar. It doesn't matter what James thinks. We invited you. Not just for some stupid mission either. We really like you. Even if James doesn't, it doesn't matter. We invited you here for a fun time, and if you want to continue with this mission then go ahead- that's your choice. But I want you to know- all of us want you to know that despite what James or Pepe think, we invited you here because you're our friend. James may be upset, but that's his problem. Because we want you here. We want you to have fun. We want to be your friend. Now please come out and show him that it doesn't matter what he thinks about you being here- because you're going to stay. And he can't do a thing to change it because we're right here to defend you. Because you're our friend." 

 

There was silence until Neymar pulled the door open. He stepped out, looking at Iker with a small smile. "Your right- I'm here for Leo and Cris. I'm here for you guys. It doesn't matter." Iker hugged him tightly. "Ignore him. You're here for you- no one else." Neymar took in a deep breath as they pulled away, giving a final smile before walking out back towards the living room with Marcelo. Iker was about to join them, but Sergio grabbed his upper arm quickly, feeling the muscle tense slightly. "Iker!" Sergio pleaded. "I'm sorry." Iker pulled away, trying to walk away. Sergio dropped to his knees, hugging Iker's waist while pressing his face into his stomach. 

 

"Please Iker. I need you to forgive me- please forgive me." He mumbles into the sweatshirt. Iker didn't say or do anything for a moment, until his hand dropped into Sergio's hair and he ran his head through it softly. "It's fine, Nene." Sergio gripped tighter. "I didn't mean to." "I know, Nene." "I'd never yell at you intentionally." "It's okay, Nene." "I really care about you." "I care about you too, Nene." "Please don't be angry with me." "I could never stay mad with you, Nene."

 

Neymar listened to Iker's advice. He walked into the living room with confidence, ignoring the Colombian's eyes on his back as he sat back next to Leo. He draped his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Wanna see something cool?" He whispers against Leo's ear with a giggle when Cris walked back into the living room. Cris instantly glared at them hatefully. He froze when both Leo and Neymar stood up, walking down the hall. James stared with wide eyes as they walked off too, tapping his foot nervously against the wood floors.

 

"What the fuck!" Cris suddenly growled loudly to himself. "Deus." James whispers to himself, holding his head in his hands as Iker and Sergio walked back in with grins.

 

Neymar and Leo walked into a bedroom, and Leo blinked. "Isn't this Sergio's room? Won't he get angry?" Neymar waved it off. "Nah. Come here!" He walked over towards the balcony doors, opening them widely before walking out. Leo followed him hesitantly. He froze when he saw the view. "Oh wow." 

 

"I know right? As soon as we pulled up here, I saw it. I knew I wanted to see it from up here." Neymar replied, resting his chin in his palms with his elbows on the banister. "It's so beautiful." Leo breathes, looking out into the colorful city of Madrid. 

 

Neymar looked up at the stars. "You see that one?" He pointed to one. Leo looked up. "That's my grandpa." Leo peered up at them, before looking at the brightest one he found. "That's my grandma." He pointed while he whispered it softly. It may have been childish- but that's how comfortable Leo felt with Ney. They were like brothers. The one person Leo could come back to when his family couldn't be there. It was just so natural with him. 

 

"What was she like?" Neymar asked. Leo smiled softly. "Amazing. She was the whole reason I played football from the very start. She always loved- there was never an ounce of hate in her. No one hated her. They couldn't. She was so pure. She'd always find the positives in everything. Whenever I lost she'd look at me and tell me to keep my head up towards the sky. _The only one to help you is God. Think of him when you think of doing the impossible_. I dedicate every goal I score to her- she's everything to me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today. And I'm greatful for that. I really do miss her sometimes, you know? But each time I do, I just look up in the sky. I know she's still there. She's always by God, and God is always here. That's enough for me." Leo says in a trance, staring at the bright gleaming white dots that scattered across the dark sky. 

 

Neymar stared at Leo with a smile. "I'm so lucky that I'm able to know you in a way that some people don't. You are a great friend and person, Leo. Those reporters don't know what they're talking about." Leo groans, running his hand through his hair. "God, don't mention them again." Neymar opened his mouth for a snarky reply until he stopped. "Hey- what's that?" Neymar looked at the bruised skin on his pale wrist. Leo pulled his arm away. "Nothing." He averted his eyes.

 

"That's not nothing Leo- let me see." Neymar reached for his arm. There was a bit of struggling, but Neymar cornered him against the banister, grabbing his arm and pulling the sleeve of his sweater up. He hissed when he saw it. Three angry red lines contrasted against his pale wrist. "Those are finger marks. Who did this?" Neymar looked up at his friend, but the other had turned his gaze back to the city.

 

"Do you have any more?" Neymar grabbed the end of his sweater. "No! I don't!" Leo panics, pulling away and backing out of the balcony. Neymar narrowed his eyes on him. "Really- I don't. Only that small bruise on my ribs from that defenders kick five days ago." Leo promised. "How's that looking, by the way?" Neymar walked forward, causing Leo to stumble backwards. 

 

"It's fine. I've been taking care of it." Leo lied. Neymar scoffed, walking quickly towards him until Leo had fallen on the bed. Neymar was quick to sit on top of him to prevent Leo from leaving. He straddled his waist and tried to pull his shirt up. "I said I'm fine!" Leo groaned, a flush taking over his cheeks. "Why do you Brazilians always worry? Dani literally did the same thing two days ago that your doing now!" Leo snaps in annoyance. 

 

He pushed Neymar off, and they began rolling around in the bed trying to get onto the other first, the way two brothers would wrestle for dominance. "Just. Let. Me. See. It." Neymar growled, hair sticking up in all directions. His hat most have fallen off somewhere. Neymar threw Leo onto the bed, straddling him quickly, pinning his hands above his head. "Ah. I always was the stronger one out of us two. The taller one too." Neymar breaths with a cat like grin. "By like, two inches." Leo snapped. Neymar snorted, before pulling Leo's black sweater over above his ribs. He squints. "Okay, maybe it has gotten a little bett-"

 

He was cut off by the door slamming open. Cris stumbled in with a panicked look, but he froze when he saw them. Neymar was straddling Leo, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other was pulling his shirt off. They were both flushed with tousled hair sticking in all directions. They were both breathing heavily on messy, unorganised sheets. They blinked at Cris.

 

"THAT'S IT!" Cris went fast, grabbing Neymar by the collar and slamming him against the wall roughly. Neymar winced. 

 

"Cris-" Leo gasped. "He's mine. Do you hear me? I've known him longer. You don't get to walk in here acting like you own every single damn thing. Especially not him." Before Neymar could reply, Cris yanked him towards the door and threw him out, slamming the door closed and locking it.

 

Cris then turned to Leo with a furious gaze. "What the hell is your problem, today?" Leo demanded him, now on his knees on the bed with his hair messy and cheeks flushed. "You've been glaring at us all night, you've been a complete jerk, and you've been trying to hurt Ney-"

 

"Fuck that Brazilian piece of shit!" Cris shouts. "Fuck him! That asshole needs to learn his place!" Leo narrows his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about!? Neymar hasn't even done anything-" 

 

"Are you kidding me!? The guy's been kissing you and hugging you and flirting with you all night! He's been winking at me and giving me those annoying fucking smug looks! Acting like he has something I can't have!" Cris growled in frustration.

 

"What does it matter to you if he does!?" Cristiano finally blew up, surging forward and pressing his lips tightly against Leo's. He pressed him into the bed, having no intentions of getting up anytime soon.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Neymar stumbles backwards, back slamming into the wall of the hallway opposite of the door. He breaths heavily, shutting his eyes as his back slid until he was sitting on the floor. He felt shaky as he pulled out his phone and called Sergio. "Why are you calling me?" Sergio asked after he answers. "I think it worked." Neymar breathed. "Wait, really? What happened?" Sergio asked excitedly.

 

"He literally pushed me out of the room after he saw us in your bed-" Sergio cuts him off. "Oh hell no! Those two are not about to get all New Years lovey dovey on my two hundred dollar satin sheets imported from Indonesia!" Sergio cried out. "Shut up." Neymar smirked. "You wanted this to happen. Have you and Iker finally made up from your lovers quarrel?" Neymar must have hit a nerve there.

 

"Iker and I are not lovers." He says bluntly. "He's my best friend." Neymar hesitated. Because it sounded like Sergio was just like Cris. He didn't meddle.

 

"Okay. Well, I'm leaving-" Neymar began before Sergio cut him off. "Wait, what? No! You have to stay."

 

Neymar sighs. "Just.. stay? Please?" Sergio whined. "Fine." Neymar replies. "Come downstairs soon. I think we only have like five minutes until it's the new year." And with that, Sergio hanged up. "The new year." Neymar chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair to neaten it up. He wanted to get his hat, but he was too scared Cris would throw him out the balcony rather than the door if he went inside again.

 

He stood up, making his way out of the hallway and into the crowded room. It was packed, and he couldn't really make out anyone's face through the darkness. He tried to find his teammates, but it was a lot more difficult now that a lot more people showed up. "Hey- Rafa!" He tried to wave at his friend he made out, but he couldn't hear him. All of a sudden someone bumped into him roughly. Neymar is a very skinny man. That's probably the only reason he falls so easily on the pitch. He's lean and small. So he fell onto the floor, slamming his head against the wood slightly. No one seemed to notice as he sat up with a wince, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at the culprit, only to feel his heart stop when his hazel eyes met James's glaring brown ones.

 

He froze. James glared down at him coldly. They didn't say anything- they didn't do anything. They didn't need to.

 

"Sorry." Neymar mumbled, averting his gaze as he stood. James hesitated, glare softening a bit into a look of annoyance and confusion. "Why are you apologizing?" He grumbled. Neymar didn't answer. He tired to shuffle awkwardly passed James, but the Colombian stepped in his way, causing Neymar to bump into his chest softly.

 

"So. You and Leo." James said with distain obvious in his voice. Neymar blinked, stepping sideways to leave, but James stopped him again. "Why do you care?" Neymar asks softly, and it's like a switch shut off in James who froze.

 

"I don't." He snaps. "It's just a little stupid to be intimate with your teammate." Neymar smiles. "If I were to be involved with any type of relationship more than friendship, it would never be just intimate. I don't play like that." He replies simply. His answer seemed to irritate the other even more. "Oh, so you guys are a couple." He rolls his eyes.

 

"Even if we were, it has nothing to do with you, James." Neymar tells him. "Cris loves Leo, and Leo loves Cris. I was only trying to make Cristiano jealous. That's it." James seemed to relax more to that.

 

"Y-You shouldn't be here." James then stammers. "You should leave. I-I don't want you here."

 

Neymar was slightly hurt by that, but kept a neutral face on as he shrugs. "Quite frankly, I don't really care if you want me here or not. Sergio's my friend and he invited me. If he doesn't want me to go, then I won't. But don't worry- I'll stay out of your way." Neymar mumbles, ducking away from James as he pushed through the crowd of people.

 

" **FIVE**!"

 

"You're an idiot." Sergio's voice made James jump slightly. "Don't be stupid and catch him before he disappears. You might not get the chance to have him again." Sergio crossed his arms across his chest as he rose an eyebrow to James. "And believe me- you _will_ regret letting him go."

 

" ** _FOUR_**!"

 

James turned quickly, pushing passed all the people who had been counting down.

 

" ** _THREE_**!"

 

He found the Brazilian kneeling by the pool, his hand wavering back in forth in the water. Everyone was to fixated on the  tv to see him slam the back door shut. Neymar jumped, turning to him as he stood up.

 

" ** _TWO_**!"

 

"What-" Neymar began but James cut him off. "I should've done this months ago- I should've done this back in that hotel room during the Copa." James breaths quickly, surging forward and slamming his lips against Neymar's, the force causing both of them to fall backwards into the pool as icy cold water surrounded them. James held Neymar to him tightly, kissing him roughly as water plugged out any sounds of people.

 

" ** _ONE_**!" 

 

Sergio and Marcelo high five with grins on their faces while Isco cheered excitedly and Iker stood with a happy smile on his face, arms crossed. 

 

" ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR_**!"

**Author's Note:**

> It was suppose to be Cris/Leo but ended up being more Ney/James...
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops.


End file.
